A Hero's First Time
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static is forced to listen to HotStreaks demands after HotStreak finds out his identity. Bad Summary. Rated M for graphic yaoi. Hope you like it .


A Hero's First Time

_How did THIS happen? _A young man asks himself as he is tossed onto a bed in a run down building. Not five minutes ago, Virgil was battling HotStreak, who had just been released from jail. And like every other time, he caused trouble right off the bat. Now, the two enemies are kissing each other hard, grinding their bodies together, desperate for that taunting touch.

The pyroteen knows Static's identity now, and swore he wouldn't let his secret under one condition. The hero agreed blindly. He must listen to every order Francis barks for the night.

By the time Virgil recaps the last ten minutes, he is stripped naked, facing a topless Francis Stone. The man wore an evil grin. That twisted grin sent shivers throughout Virgil's dark body.

Emerald Green eyes trace over the hero's body, as if memorizing every inch of skin. Every inch of flesh. Virgil's face burns with embarrassment as the red head's mouth captures his member.

Shudders course through the inexperienced teen's body as Francis's hot cavern sucks away at his length. Virgil groans loudly, grasping handfuls of his cotton white sheets that lay beneath him. "Ahh!" He can't help but arch into that mouth. As much as he hated the man, he felt guilty. Not because this was being done or because it felt good, but because Virgil wanted more of the man.

Sucking sounds are heard on occasion as Francis's heated mouth continues to please his enemy. Unable to control himself, Virgil's moans grow louder and drawn out with Francis's slow but harsh movements up and down his member. Virgil hits his climax, shuddering wildly as he comes inside the mouth of Francis. He blushes brightly when he feels HotStreak swallow every drop of cum in his mouth, then proceeding to suck on the tip, as if trying to get more.

"HotStreak~" Hearing his name in a soft moan, the red head pulls to eye the sight of his enemy. A light sheet of sweat covers Virgil as he pants with half lidded eyes. Fuck did HotStreak love that sight. He had dreamed of doing this for a long time.

"On your stomach Static." HotStreak demanded as he swipes a small bottle of lotion on the nightstand. Embarrassed, Virgil rolls over onto his stomach, eyes widening upon hearing the snap of the lotion bottle.

Virgil's hips are pulled up as a cold, lotion covered finger grazes his ass to his tight ring. Not wanting to piss Francis off, the younger teen stays in the awkward position. Then he was entered for the very first time. He could feel Francis's thick finger penetrate him, rubbing hastily at his fleshy walls.

Pained groans escape Virgil. Francis's hands were strong, big, and experienced, though Virgil would not admit the last one until later. He winces when a second finger is worked in. _Fuck…this hurts…_Virgil screams inside his head.

HotStreak's fingers pump into Virgil's virgin ass, he kisses up the center of the back in front of him. Goosebumps are sent rapidly through out Static's body, hands pulling tightly at blue bed sheets.

Then another finger is added, ending the scissor motion to a slow thrusting motion. The motion almost made Virgil sick. Until those cursed fingers brush past something momentarily that causes the young man to moan loudly than he would want to.

"Do you know what this is?" HotStreak purrs into Static's ear as he taps that spot again. Unable to answer, Virgil admits to himself that he did want to know. "It's your prostate. Feels good, don't it?" he taps it once more with a little more force.

"Y-Yes!" Virgil's whole body squirms, wanting more, so much that he jerks his hips towards HotStreak's hand. He knew he shouldn't want this man as much as he did. But he needed the pyroteen. Badly. He whimpers when HotStreak removes his fingers from deep inside him.

Removing what remains of his clothes, Francis shudders at the thought of plunging deep inside Virgil Hawkins as much as Dakota's greatest hero, Static.

Virgil shudders immediately as he feel something hot press against his bottom, something larger than a couple fingers. His brown eyes widen as he looks towards Francis, then down to see that the warmth was HotStreak's erection. He gets worried about the size of the other man and the thought that he was going to be _inside_ him. Hawkins gets off his elbows, onto all fours. He looks at HotStreak, then his cock once more. _What did I get myself into?!_

Before he can respond, HotStreak pushes into Virgil, who shakes in unbearable pain. "NN-!" cries of agony escape him the entire time Francis slides into him. Once fully in, Francis waits patiently.

HotStreak has no plans on hurting the hero. He wanted him to cry in pleasure, not pain. Nothing was going to change that.

Confusion fills Virgil once more once he realizes that his bully is waiting, but for what? "Wha…what are you doin'?" is panted out.

A faint blush appears on Francis's face. He never thought Hawkins could be so damn adorable. "I don't want to tear you open…so I'm waiting.""For what?"

"For you to adjust, stupid. I don't wanna hurt you. After all…" HotStreak pulls his hips slowly. "I've dreamed of doin' this for quite some time."

Once again, before Virgil could react or think about what was said, pleasure spreads through his body. The slow friction heats up Virgil's body painfully. "Oh!" A shuddered moan surprises the mocha teen HotStreak's large cock slides through his tight heat, his hot walls and into that spot that Virgil loved.

Something like this shouldnt feel so good. Not with HotStreak. His enemy, both Virgil's and Static's. But why did it have to feel so _good_?

"AAH!" Virgil becomes lost in sheer ecstasy that he didn't even realize he was moaning out Francis's name. More like screaming. "OH GOD-FRANCIS!!" Virgil's hips bucked toward the sensation, desperate to get more of his new addiction into him. His body seemed to move on it's own.

As the thrusting grows more intense, Virgil knew he was bruising on his hips, where Francis kept a firm grip. But it didn't matter. Doubt it ever will.

"Virgil~" The low moan that had slipped through the rebel teen's mouth heated up Virgil's whole being. It was _his _name being moaned. He saw white before his eyes as the bliss built higher in his deflowering body. Each savage thrust caused the hero to scream loudly.

Francis's thrusting became rougher, deeper and harder until those screams he craved were no longer able to distinguish one thrust from another. An orgasm rips through Virgil's being as an constant pleasure refuses to let him go. His body burns as neglected cock is tightly grasped and pumped in rhythm with the thrusting.

The touch of this man literally took Virgil's breath away. His lungs burn from the rapid breathing and a pain tingles his chest and throat from his screaming. Another orgasm takes Virgil once more as he comes into Francis's hand. His ecstasy continues as HotStreak continues thrusting into his beautiful creature.

"FRANCIS!!!" Another orgasm rips throughout Virgil as HotStreak releases himself deep within his small body. The burst of hotness felt so good as it worked it's way out of his busted ass.

Totally exhausted, Virgil collapses onto the unfamiliar bed, hips still being held. HotStreak's lips curl into a smirk as his eyes travel the backside of his panting lover. He pulls out and lays next to his face down partner.

_Holy __SHIT_. Virgil pants heavily onto the blue sheets. His mind had returned to earth but his body has not, which tingles with bliss. His hips were bruised and his lungs stung, but he still felt unbelievable. He felt wanted, which was something he never really felt being a geek and all. He even felt needed.

"Stay the night here with me?" HotStreak asks his tired enemy.

"What?" Just as Virgil turns over to face Francis, his lips are lightly taken. Their lips melt together perfectly as Virgil finds himself returning Francis's kiss. _Francis's_ kiss.

"Please?" The kiss deepens, full with passion, not lust. Virgil tried to convince himself that he wanted to stay because he was exhausted. ONLY because he was tired. He tried so hard. But he failed.

"Okay."


End file.
